


Honeymoon

by ATEEZFIGHTING



Category: Atiny
Genre: M/M, 短篇已完結
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATEEZFIGHTING/pseuds/ATEEZFIGHTING
Summary: -丁潤浩X姜呂尚-現代架空-夫夫同居設定☆感謝MAO的點文☆潤尚果然佔有我們心中的一席之地
Relationships: 丁潤浩/姜呂尚
Kudos: 2





	Honeymoon

半夢半醒之間，姜呂尚隱約聽到身旁有細微的聲響，下意識地用手一摸摸了個空，這才睜開眼睛，清晨的微光從窗簾縫中透進臥室，丁潤浩已經坐在床邊，聽到身後的動靜回過頭，正巧對上姜呂尚望著自己的視線。

「吵醒你了嗎？」丁潤浩有些愧疚的伸手輕撫姜呂尚的面頰，將他微長的瀏海撥到耳後，幾縷灰金色的碎髮又落了下來垂在鬢邊。

姜呂尚翻過身，將丁潤浩那一側的棉被抓過來抱住，「又要去加班？」剛睡醒而有些鼻音的語氣軟呼呼的，帶著睡意的下垂眼投射著無聲的不滿，平直的眉毛微微皺了起來。

「只是線上會議啦，但要配合國外客戶的時間，所以一定得這時候開會。」丁潤浩一邊解釋一邊起身，瞥了眼時鐘後低呼一聲，匆匆走進浴室進行盥洗。

姜呂尚維持著抱著棉被的姿勢望著丁潤浩匆忙的背影，悄悄在心中嘆了口氣。

床邊的液晶電子時鐘顯示著早上六點半，當初他們決定買這個時鐘就是看上它除了顯示時間，右下角還會顯示日期，此時右下角的10/24看起來卻格外扎心。

今天是我們交往十周年的日子啊。

丁潤浩從浴室出來後匆匆換了一件襯衫便走出房間，姜呂尚默默的目送丁潤浩離開，還是沒將心底反覆思索的話說出口。

不一會便從外面傳來丁潤浩說話的聲音，姜呂尚琢磨著丁潤浩肯定沒時間弄早餐，猶豫了會還是從床上起身，稍微盥洗後步出房間，昏暗的廚房只開了一盞小燈，餐桌上擺著著筆電，丁潤浩帶著耳麥專注的盯著螢幕，絲毫沒有注意到姜呂尚的出現，直到姜呂尚將廚房的電燈全數打開，丁潤浩才被驟然亮起的燈光嚇得一震。

「視訊嗎？」姜呂尚用口型問，站在電腦後方有些猶豫。

丁潤浩搖了搖頭，用口型說著只是通話，但注意力隨即被耳機中的對話拉走，一邊用英文回應一邊操作著電腦。

確認鏡頭沒有開啟，姜呂尚這才放心走到丁潤浩身後，從冰箱拿出前幾天買的吐司，本來也拿了兩顆雞蛋出來，但考慮到抽油煙機的聲音會影響到丁潤浩，姜呂尚又將雞蛋放回去，改拿出奶油抹醬放到流理台上，而後從袋子中拿了兩片土司丟進烤箱。

雖然家裡有咖啡機，但只有丁潤浩會操作，姜呂尚努力踮起腳尖，從流理台上方的櫃子翻出很久之前買的即溶咖啡粉，用熱水壺燒了熱水簡單的泡了一杯熱咖啡。

丁潤浩雖然聽到背後不斷有聲響傳來，但無暇回頭看姜呂尚在忙什麼，直到姜呂尚將抹上奶油的的吐司以及熱咖啡擺到他手邊，丁潤浩才驚訝的轉頭望著姜呂尚，有些倉促的對著麥克風喊了句「Ｗait a moment.」並關閉了麥克風。

「給我的嗎？」丁潤浩看了看餐桌又看了看姜呂尚，心裡有些不敢置信，在他的記憶裡，姜呂尚是個不怎麼進廚房的人，通常家裡的飲食都是由丁潤浩包辦，姜呂尚不太會參與這類事物。

「嗯，想說你應該沒時間弄。」姜呂尚笑了笑，「繼續開會吧，東西趁熱吃。」

丁潤浩帶著些微疑慮，咬了口吐司後不禁失笑，雖然吐司的外層是熱的，中間的部分卻是冰的，雖然如此丁潤浩仍是滿懷感激的將兩片吐司吃完，這可是姜呂尚極其罕有的、親手為他準備的早餐。

由於吐司發生了裡面沒烤熱的悲劇，丁潤浩端起咖啡時有些忐忑，抿了一口確認沒有什麼問題後，丁潤浩才鬆了一口氣，大口地喝了起來。

姜呂尚也幫自己弄了一份，坐在丁潤浩對面的位置靜靜的看著他開會，偶爾丁潤浩專注盯著螢幕的眼睛會稍微瞄一眼姜呂尚，雖然馬上又低頭看著螢幕，姜呂尚仍是敏銳的捕捉到那短暫的視線交會，悄悄彎起嘴角。

解決了早餐，姜呂尚有些無聊的四處張望，正好丁潤浩換了個坐姿，拖鞋的鞋底滑過地面發出聲響，姜呂尚垂下視線，望著應當是丁潤浩腿部的位置，突然玩心大起的抬起腳，用赤裸的足尖碰了碰丁潤浩的腳踝。

丁潤浩專心的聽著耳機中的對話，被腿上突如其來的觸碰嚇了一跳，嘴上雖然沒有發出聲音，劇烈抖動的身軀卻出賣了他，丁潤浩略帶譴責的看了姜呂尚一眼，隨即又投入會議中。

見丁潤浩無暇應付自己，姜呂尚膽子頓時大了起來，再次悄悄伸出腳，先是碰到了丁潤浩腿間的椅墊，等了幾秒確定丁潤浩沒有察覺，姜呂尚緩緩前進，足尖終於觸及了丁潤浩的腿根處。

丁潤浩倒抽了一口氣，立刻伸手抓住姜呂尚的腳踝，但此時卻又是他必須回應的討論環節，丁潤浩只得一手扶著麥克風一手壓住姜呂尚蠢蠢欲動的腳，眼角餘光瞥見姜呂尚笑得開懷的臉，丁潤浩一面應付著會議，一面暗自想著等會要怎麼收拾眼前這個玩火的傢伙。

雖然腳踝被壓制，姜呂尚的腳掌仍然貼在丁潤浩的腿根處，隔著薄薄的睡褲清楚的感受到底下物體的輪廓，眼看已經玩到這份上，姜呂尚乾脆一不做二不休，隔著睡褲用腳趾輕輕磨蹭起來，丁潤浩一察覺到姜呂尚的舉動立刻併起雙腿，抓著姜呂尚的腳踝試圖把他的腿拉開，或許是只有單手能施力的關係，丁潤浩一時竟無法順利將姜呂尚的腳從自己腿間抽出，甚至被弄得起了反應，丁潤浩抬頭凶狠的望了姜呂尚一眼，收到對方回以挑釁的眼神。

「Thank you very much. I look forward to this cooperation.」此時會議終於來到尾聲，丁潤浩幾乎是咬著牙說完最後一句話，啪的一聲關上筆電，迅速起身繞過餐桌，一把抱住想要逃跑的姜呂尚，有力的雙臂將人牢牢禁錮在懷裡。

「結、結束了嗎？」姜呂尚沒有料到丁潤浩這麼快便結束會議，有些心虛的望著丁潤浩逐漸抿起的嘴唇，「怎麼那麼快，我以為你至少要弄一個早上......」

丁潤浩將桌上的杯碗推到桌子的另一端，輕而易舉的抓著姜呂尚的雙手將他壓在餐桌上，「讓我猜猜看。」丁潤浩緩緩彎下腰，俯身湊在姜呂尚耳邊輕聲問道：「我們呂尚是不是以為我忘記今天是什麼日子了？嗯？不然你以為我為什麼要遠端會議而不是回公司開會？」

背靠著冰涼的餐桌，姜呂尚的腦中一片空白，一時不知道該如何回應，垂在桌沿的兩隻腳被丁潤浩的雙腿頂開，某個熱而硬的物體磨蹭著他的股間，丁潤浩吻了吻姜呂尚的耳垂，「十周年快樂。」

到後來，姜呂尚已經數不清自己被按在餐桌上做了幾次，冰涼的大理石桌面被體溫沁的發熱，嗓子喊的發疼，腿根處也被磨的一片通紅，釋放過許多次的慾望沾滿著自己流出來的透明液體，被粗大的硬物進出了無數次的小穴不住的痙攣收縮，過於強烈的快感幾乎佔據了所有感官，丁潤浩將雙腿發軟的姜呂尚從桌上抱下來時，姜呂尚已經沒了任何力氣，毫無反抗的任憑丁潤浩將他橫抱著進浴室。

「泡澡好嗎？」考量到姜呂尚暫時無法靠自己的力量站立，丁潤浩低頭詢問懷中的姜呂尚。

姜呂尚沒有回話，只是微微點了點頭，又繼續歪著腦袋軟軟地靠在丁潤浩的肩膀上。

為了避免水溫過冷或過熱，丁潤浩改成單手托著姜呂尚的臀部，讓姜呂尚像一隻大型無尾熊一樣趴在自己身上，待浴缸中放滿了水，確定溫度沒有問題，丁潤浩才又橫抱起姜呂尚，緩緩讓他泡進溫暖的水中。

本想出去收拾餐桌上的狼藉，丁潤浩轉身後卻被跩住手腕，「潤浩，一起洗嘛。」姜呂尚小聲說道，用的是請求而不是疑問句。

丁潤浩彎起嘴角，難得姜呂尚露出低眉順眼的乖巧模樣，頓時心軟的一蹋糊塗，「呂尚提的請求，我怎麼能說不。」

脫掉身上僅存的襯衫，丁潤浩小心翼翼的坐進浴缸，讓姜呂尚躺在自己胸口，雖然兩個人同時泡澡稍嫌擁擠，但偶爾為之的話，丁潤浩很享受這樣子抱著姜呂尚，舒舒服服的泡著澡，什麼都不去思考的時刻。

姜呂尚幾乎要睡著，丁潤浩溫暖厚實的胸膛實在太過舒服，本來眼皮都快黏在一起，突然像是想起了什麼，短促的啊了一聲，「潤浩啊。」姜呂尚艱難的在浴缸中轉身，正面對著丁潤浩重新坐下，無辜的雙眼不安的眨動著，「那個、十周年快樂，사랑해(我愛你)，還有......抱歉早上誤會你了。」

丁潤浩笑著回了句사랑해，見姜呂尚似乎還想道歉，乾脆俯身吻住姜呂尚，將他的話全堵在嘴裡。


End file.
